


Tale Of Two Blues

by sheralynxo



Series: Two Blues [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheralynxo/pseuds/sheralynxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where two very blue souls can feel one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale Of Two Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just letting you know that this is a work in progress and I jumped into this without really thinking about what I was doing. I have no plan. I have no plot. I'm not even sure if this is going to be a series or just a oneshot. 
> 
> I was listening to Deftones at the time of the title conception so I think the title may be inspired by them? (Actually, I don't even know if it was Deftones because YouTube was on autoplay...)

She was baby blue. That was the color of light that always seemed to be radiating off of her. 

 

Blue was all she knew; and whenever she thought long and hard about it, she never knew a color deeper than azure.

 

Blue surrounded her, engulfed her, but she hid it, kept it tucked away in her mind and let it slightly linger behind her smile whenever it dimmed. Blue was in her eyes when her face was neutral. Everyone knew her as being blue, and it was something they all got used to. All of her friends were shades of purples, reds, browns, yellows, and nudes, but there she stood, blue like a flower.

 

He was the color of denim. That was his color of blue.

 

Blue wasn't all he knew, but that was how he felt most of the time. 

 

He was surrounded by reds and blacks, and he had to exude the same color as they. 

 

He used to know blue as such a light color, such a delicate color. Now, blue was harshly painted across his skin, and it haphazardly coated his mind.

 

In their dreams, their blues melded into one, her powder blue and his denim in an incomplete dominance. Their dreams were filled with lapis, cobalt, and sometimes cerulean.

 

They would converse in their dreams, always talking of color, and in their dreams, individually, they never stayed their respective color. 

 

Kylo would wake every once and a while feeling a little less blue, and would wake feeling a little more like Ben.

 

Mia would wake up feeling a little darker, and feeling like she was forgetting something. An item, a task, a conversation.

 

They were always blue. Blue like the sky in the daytime and blue like the night time.

 

He was a storm, and she a calm wave. 

And they would always be blue.


End file.
